


An explosive relationship

by ateneia



Category: Fanfiction Nation (Podcast)
Genre: Betrayal, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateneia/pseuds/ateneia
Summary: Takaba Akihito is a photojournalist who just wants to work and live his life with his friends Takato and Kou. He just didn't know that his life would change completely after knowing the businessman and yakuza boss Asami Ryuichi while covering a philantrophic party. While seeing a man trying to steal something from a car, Akihito takes pictures of him, thinking that he will have a great scoop, but the man works for a dangerous yakuza who is Asami's rival. From this moment, Akihito sees himself in danger as Asami becomes to feel interest in him. At the same time, things of Akihito's past will come to surface.





	1. The unforgattable meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [readers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readers/gifts).



The young photographer Akihito Takaba wondered if some of the guests did'nt feel bored at the charity event. He had to take pictures of all the important people who were at the party and then take to the newspaper. He had Rented a suit for not doing ugly but that did not stop him from feeling an ugly duckling among several petulant and gaudy swans sported grinning masks. He had never been rich, thought the good of being a journalist was not involved with any of it.  
"Shit, a journalist has to such boring work. Staying here photographing these rich guys sucks. "  
He took the photos while remaining distance. Being there was like being watching a movie. No one noticed him. People, dressed elegantly, talked and drank. The conversation was dull. They were talking about money and business. Akihito would love to get into the heads of these people, who seemed to know talk about something else but money. rich people was strange and he did not envy. A woman, wearing a beautiful black dress low-cut, passed him. She must be about five years older than he and his scent was somewhat too sweet. Heard to comment that a daughter does not know who was looking like a duck in new dress.  
"It's like I'm invisible. I even fun it. "  
When heard that would have to go to that party hosted by the daughter of an important politician, could not hide his displeasure. Rather more exciting work. But I knew he would have to work hard to seriously wanted to be taken. His cheerful and outgoing personality made him many find him immature. So had to show good will and give their best so did not think he was just a kid head-to-wind.  
He heard announcing the arrival of a guest, and the emphasis that gave the name of the person was someone very important.  
-Asami Ryuichi, what an honor.  
He watched the man. "Who is this big shot? You must have money to throw out the window. "  
Even among many others, the man was imposing. She had a beautiful figure and a sharp, penetrating gaze. His clothes were clean. Takaba placed within walking distance to photograph it.  
Then something strange happened. The man looked at him so that Takaba photographed unintentionally those piercing eyes looking straight at the camera. The young man was startled and turned away. The guest smiled with such sly malice and, for some inexplicable reason, Takaba found that dangerous and attractive look.  
"I do not like it."  
He continued photographing people and listened:  
-Is having fun?  
He turned. Was the man who looked at him straight in the eye, smiling affably. It was a little shy, however was forced to speak naturally. He was an adult and could not act like a little kid.  
Yes I replied - but I came here to work. I'm a journalist.  
-Same? I thought it was one of the guests.  
"Of course he knows that I'm a journalist. Why are you saying this?"  
He felt that the man was studying and it did not please him. As a journalist, he was forced to move by Tokyo and relate to many people. But this man was strange. He had an enigmatic way and a look that invaded people's souls.  
No, sir, could never be a guest. I even rented this outfit to be able to come here.  
The man smiled in a mysterious way. He had a handsome and manly face, golden eyes that shone like daggers, an impeccably combed hair and very different ways. Akihito felt awkward around him, which was very elegant and acted with complete clearance. He had a person like that was used to send and be obeyed. The dark suit fitted him like a glove.  
'That outfit suits her very well. You have a better figure than that of many here. What's your name?  
-Takaba Akihito. Much pleasure.  
-Asami Ryuichi. It's my pleasure.  
Well, excuse me, I need to move.  
Relieved to be away from the man, who was about ten taller and far more robust, making him feel small, Akihito was taking more pictures.  
"Rich people Party's all the same. The people walking back and forth and is drinking. "  
Thinking it could take a breath, he came out a little and heard a strange noise coming from where there were parked cars. Paid attention.  
"There is someone trying to steal one of the cars."  
Glad you had flash. He took the camera and saw an evil-looking, burly man trying to open a large car and black. Photographed several times, being careful not to make noise.  
"Eh, I managed to grab his face, thief."  
The man eventually realized the photographer but had no time to do anything, because a voice called out behind Takaba:  
'Stop there!  
The boy saw the man who had to shout to the thief and stood right beside him was serious, wore a suit and glasses. Probably a security. The thief ran away and the man ran after him. The man checked the car and then went to near Akihito, speaking more to himself:  
-The thief took something of value!  
Akihito said, with a triumphant air:  
-I photographed. Soon, the police will catch him.  
The man asked, obviously worried and with a voice somewhat dry:  
He gave to well see his face?  
-Yes.  
Akihito excused himself and went back to take pictures and the bespectacled man was calling Asami, telling him what had happened in a private place.  
-What will we do, boss?  
Asami lit a cigarette, smoking it thoughtfully:  
Let's stop this leak. Who took the pictures of the thief, Kirishima? Was the photographer who is working on the event coverage?  
\- Yes, Asami-sama, it was this kid who is photographing everyone at the party. Kirishima pointed discreetly where Akihito was in, looking at him with some contempt. The boy seemed someone who talked too much and he had been able to note that it was a person who was excited at the prospect of a scoop. As Asami's man, Kirishima knew journalists represented headaches, especially in career start.  
"Ah, Takaba Akihito." Asami smiled.  
Do not talk to him to convince him to give you the film. Do the following: let's find out who he works for pay and not to disclose the photos. If it is even a good photographer, we find out who tried to rob me.  
Kirishima Asami looked somewhat surprised, for he knew that his boss did not like journalists and did not hesitate to send dispatch them if they threaten his business. But perhaps Asami think that if the photographer were eliminated, it would draw police attention, or suspect something wrong.  
Yes, boss. I treat it. I think it's better if we do not need to disappear with him. The police won't on our heels.  
Asami Akihito watched, seeing the young move between people, positioning itself to photograph them, the youthful face and showing boredom he felt to be there. It was clear that the boy liked to move and work involving some adventure. "You ignore how much you are interesting, Akihito."  
In the end, Akihito, not knowing that Asami had watched throughout the party, went away and walked back to his apartment. He opened the door, took off his shoes and, on entering, said looking at two picture frames on an altar.  
Father, Yukio, I returned.  
He knelt before the altar, lighting incense and fulfilling the rituals.  
He took off his suit, playing on the bed. He thought a little on the strange man she had known and good opportunity to have your scoop. Having photographed a thief would make a great story.

Short stories attached  
Knowing Takaba Akihito

When not working, Akihito likes to take a good living going out with your friends, go to the arcade, the karaoke, enjoy watching horror DVDs, walk around the city and take pictures. All that arouses your interest ends up being photographed. It is also a veritable feast of rice. Everyone loves his company, for he lives smiling, joking and has lots of energy. Anda running and leaping through the city, especially when you have to make a new work. He loves what he does and has a great enthusiasm. However, at work, many see him as a brat. His personal life is satisfactory, but many wonder why he did not tidy girlfriend. He laughs yellow. The truth is that, being very beautiful, he struggles to find a girl. Overall, they find it too beautiful for them. As an excuse, he says he wants to focus on work. Sometimes, gets a girl but never stays long. And you say you are satisfied with your freedom and it's not so bad to sleep alone in her apartment.


	2. Yamazaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito is talking to his friend, the policeman Yamazaki. He doesn't know why the editor didn't want the photos of the thief. At the same time, Asami examines the photos taken by the photographer and his interest grows stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will be happen now?

-So, did they say that the thief's photos didn't get good?  
-Yes, it was that.  
Akihito was talking to an older man in a coffee shop that was in a busy area of Tokyo. At that time, there were so many people and Akihito thought that was good. He wanted to talk to his friend.  
-They wanted only the photos of the event. Akihito was quite disappointed and told Yamazaki it would no longer work for the newspaper that had not wanted the photos. As a journalist and freelance photographer, he had no link with any of the two newspapers for which he worked. From that moment on, he Would work only for one that, although did not pay very well, at least it made him feel rewarded.  
The man, whose name was Yamazaki and was a policeman who long knew Akihito, said:  
\- It looks like someone does not want it to spread. do you know the one who owns the car?  
No, Yamazaki-san.  
Yamazaki asked for tea. He always informed Akihito about police operations, so that the boy could take good pictures. He was a very serious man, with a tired face and often spoke with such an authoritarian tone. Akihito fully trusted him and listened to him at all, although Yamazaki usually gave him scolding for being an impulsive boy, who did not hesitate to take risks and be exposed to achieve a scoop.  
-Do not worry. You are young and a good photographer. You Still have much to accomplish. The policeman said softly.  
The young man ordered a coffee and decided to change the subject:  
How will the investigation of the drug scandal?  
Yamazaki's face wrinkled, and Akihito had to admit that his friend had aged a lot recently. And the stress caused by the drug scandal was reflected in his appearance. The suit was wrinkled and his tie, unkempt.  
-A snail's pace.  
I heard that there must be a very powerful yakuza heading it.  
The police made a scowl.   
Sure there, boy. Those damned are like octopuses.  
Suddenly, his eyes were sad Akihito and he looked down. The police became concerned.  
-What, Takaba?   
The photographer looked up, looking good for man.  
Nothing, just some bad memories.  
Yamazaki spoke firmly:  
-It hurts, but you must move on. Make yourself happy, you know? I'm sure it was what his father wanted. Do this for him and Yukio.  
-You're right. And that's what I did. I can not get attached to anything that happened.  
The face of Akihito soon regained his usual cheerful air and Yamazaki was pleased.  
Far away, in an office, Kirishima gave an envelope to Asami.  
-Eis photos, boss.  
Asami examined them and was very pleased.  
It really is a good photographer. We will soon find the man.  
-As you asked, we also investigated about the boy.   
-What have they found?  
Kirishima spoke slowly:  
-Takaba Akihito is a friend of Yamazaki, a police officer.  
Asami's eyebrows shot up.  
-Same?  
Yes, this is due to the fact that his older brother, Yukio, was a juvenile delinquent. He kept getting arrested. The father and he went often to the police station to learn of his whereabouts or to drop it. We learned that his brother spent two years in prison but after his release, acquired debts with a casino. One day he disappeared. Takaba searched for it a long time, but he was never seen again.  
-Mataram it.  
Asami dismissed Kirishima and watched the photo next to Akihito Yamazaki. The boy had delicate features and seemed to have less than 20 years. Anyone would give him a maximum of 18.  
You do not know how you helped me, Takaba Akihito.

Short stories attached  
The work of Kirishima

Kirishima, secretary, bodyguard and right arm Asami Ryuichi, is a loyal, efficient and dynamic child of megaempresário hiding from society is a dangerous leader yakuza. It has several functions:  
1st function- schedule the Asami meetings;  
2nd function - search the past who will work for the boss;  
3rd function - take care of the reports, troubleshoot bureaucratic, calculate profits and losses, watch the other guards to see if they are doing their job right;  
4th function - take care of the head when he falls ill, doing housework, preparing nutritious meals and ensuring that the head rest (fortunately Asami hardly sick);  
5th function - cleaning the Asami's apartment office (the maid who cleans the apartment is not allowed to enter the room);  
6th function - hear Asami when he speaks of his personal problems.  
More recently, Kirishima adopted the function of searching about life, past and work Takaba Akihito, boy for whom his boss was interested, although this does not suit you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Asami do to Akihito?


	3. The admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is torturing the thief in order to get informations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami, who had something stolen from his car, can be very merciless. Takaba Akihito doesn't know the yakuza boss is interested about him.

One of Asami men entered the room and said:  
Chief, wants us to continue?  
Asami, who had gone out to smoke a little, replied:  
-Already gave him plenty of time, right? He does not want to talk about?  
No, he says he will not speak anything.  
Rising from the chair, Asami returned to the shed where his men tortured what robbed him. He had his hands tied behind the body and had several bruises on his face.  
One of Asami men, a huge, muscular man, taller than the yakuza, had taken off his jacket and waited. He used to beat anyone at the behest of his boss. I looked fearsome and many other men of Asami not supported.  
Asami asked him gently:  
You will not work, Nomura-san?  
With downcast voice, the man replied:  
Why should I collaborate? I know well that will only end in the same shit.  
Kirishima replied:  
-Bastard!  
Asami raised his hand and continued:  
-See, you're lost anyway, unless I want to help you. If you do not cooperate, will not leave here alive. Why not say where the papers that stole my car? I want to be pious.  
The man, who could barely open her swollen eyes, said with a sarcastic smile:  
-And why collaborate? If I open the nozzle, they will kill me anyway. If not you will be my boss.  
Sitting, Asami said:  
-In this world, you have to make things right if you do not want to get screwed. You do not want to cooperate, is not it? When we got him, we said that if he spoke thus not suffer anything. Kirishima, release it.  
Kirishima untied him and Asami continued:  
I want to give you a chance to escape alive. Sent to release him to show that I can be compassionate.  
The man looked at Asami, spitting out the words with contempt:  
I know who you are, motherfucker! I will not tell you anything!  
Angered, Asami ordered:  
-Kirishima, he must suffer a little more.  
Okay, boss.  
The big man grabbed the prisoner by the throat, ready to continue the work he was doing so well.   
Asami watched, calmamente.Tinha long time. After several hours, he finally heard what he wanted and made a gesture telling Kirishima ordering it to end soon.  
Kirishima commented:   
He gave us work. But he confessed.  
Satisfied, Asami filled a glass of alcoholic drink.  
-I knew it could only be a Yonosuke man. That damned not wait. Send take the body away.  
I'll have to clean the shed.  
-It will be good.  
He still had problems to solve. The police were on his heels and he would need to bribe some people.  
\- It isn't the first time I'll have to deal with the police.  
He remembered the young photographer, his clear eyes, beautiful face and slender body . The boy made his heart jump and he was sure it would be interesting to know him better. He had a cocky person air and at the same time, quite innocent.  
"Did you know about who is Yamazaki, Takaba Akihito?"

Short stories attached  
On weekends  
Akihito  
On weekends, Akihito takes to clean his apartment. Up early, make your breakfast and listening to music and singing, he does what he could not do during the week, because their work takes up all your time and often it just back to the apartment to sleep. Smiley, he washed his clothes and put to dry, sweeps, dusts and clean the windows. Her apartment is small and it does not take you much time. Then, after finishing his service, he calls to friends to see if they can go out together. Go to the movies, watch baseball games or simply stroll through Tokyo. If you happen to your friends are not available, it does not grieve. Out alone, always accompanied by his beloved camera. Going to parks or shopping malls. Although money is little and does not take much to buy, he does not care.

Asami  
Asami takes to raise a little more tarde.Toma a shower to refresh, take your breakfast and read your newspaper. Then read some reports on their business. When you see that everything is going well, he prepares to leave for the many social events to which you are invited to go because of his position as manager. Such events can be fun or boring. Overall, he has to pretend like boring conversations, women endure the looks of trying to get your attention and give your opinion on various subjects. All this is tolerable. What he hates is when it has to go to lunch and dinner and have to try a dessert as sweet does not support, something he hated even when he was just a child.


	4. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito is with his friends at a restaurant when he hears about unwanted news. He discovers the thief is dead.

Akihito was with two friends in a small restaurant talking about the last picture he had taken. His friends, who called Takato and Kou, listened to him attentively. They were his two best friends and Akihito knew since childhood. They had studied together from very small, the same school before high school, not cutting the link even when Akihito off to another school because of the entrance examination. Takato worked with information technology and Kou with accounting. Always give a way to meet and talk, going to parties, bowling, going to karaoke and laugh a lot.  
-Fotografar the rescue of a suicidal always gives heart sank.  
Kou, a young man with long hair, commented:  
-I think I could not.  
Suddenly they announced the latest news and Akihito and his friends put their eyes on television. A man was found dead on the beach. The reporter said:  
-According to the police, the man had several wounds on the body and shot in the forehead. Apparently, the victim is Tetsuya Ishida, who worked as a security guard at the casino of Myanmoto Yonosuke.  
The Akihito blood froze when he saw the victim's photo revealed on television.  
-My God!  
Takato was startled by the Akihito pallor. He was a young man with short hair, slightly taller and stronger than Akihito. Kou was the same height of Akihito, but more full-bodied and friends enjoyed Akihito to be a lightweight. Whenever he drank heavily and erased, or Takato and Kou was carrying on his back.  
-What is it, Akihito? He asked.  
-E-le was the man who photographed! It was he who stole the car!  
The mind of the young soon plunged into turmoil. Now he understood that there had been several other reasons why the photos had not come out in the press.  
Takato and Kou tried to reassure him, saying that, sure, he would not become the target of anyone.   
"Someone would compromised if it had come to light."   
Then the boy went to Yamazaki, who imbued heard.  
-Takaba, this casino is a yakuza. The officer lit a cigarette.  
'So it was not a simple thief. I was acting at the behest of his boss. There was some rival yakuza in charity party.  
Yamazaki got a worried look.  
-Clear. The person who stole it had every reason not to want this leak. These motherfuckers are some birds of prey. Be careful. The car owner knows who you are. You told me that a security saw him and talked to you, complaining that something important was stolen. Glad you do not know who the car owner. That would be dangerous for you. Still, be careful. The bastards find out about us until we do not know.  
Akihito acquired thoughtfully.  
-Not think I'll become a target. I do not know enough about this case. When I took the picture, I thought it was just a thief.  
Yamazaki looked at length.  
Why, then, that air of sadness?  
-To see how the man suffered before he died, I think about what should be done with my brother. And we never found his body.  
The officer said:  
-Akihito, get away from it. Once gets involved with such people, you never is free. As I said, they are like octopuses and have many tentacles.  
The boy surprised the emphasis given by Yamazaki when talking about how no one was freer to engage with yakuza, but said nothing. Just looked at him and said,  
-And this person has killed the thief know that I know find the body. She knows that I'm a journalist and a journalist will suspect that something is wrong when you turn on the facts.  
-Is afraid?  
No, I do not know anything that interests anyone. Well, is there any police operation in sight? It's the kind of picture you like to take.  
-None. You know, I was afraid that you end up finding by accident with the car owner.  
Okay, I'm going home.  
The police and Akihito took their leave and the young man was following her way through the streets of Tokyo. He entered a "coffee-cat", where he was taking pictures of cats playing with customers.  
Upon leaving, walking down the sidewalk, suspected of a large black car that seemed to follow him.  
"What the hell is that?"  
He quickened his pace and entered an alley. Returning to his apartment, he took a quick shower and prepared a small dinner. After eating, he played video games before bedtime. But his sleep was not restful. The old nightmare that has long did not return, appeared. He awoke screaming.  
-What's that? It's all coming back?  
Far away, in her apartment, lying on his bed, Asami laughed, thinking it was fun to surround Akihito.  
'You're smart, brat. It is interesting to observe it.

Short stories attached  
The manga autographed

Akihito gave Takato the autographed manga. He had gone to photograph the interview of a manga artist and the younger sister of Takato, fan stories and manga that it produced, had asked that Akihito could get her to autograph a copy of the new volume released.  
-Ready, Takato. It was hard work to get near the mangaka.  
Kou, who was choosing a DVD to watch the three, stopped and went to see the manga, curious. After reading a few pages, I said incredulously:  
-Takato, his sister is a bad girl *? I thought it was just otaku *. *  
Takato and confirmed Akihito decided to read a few pages himself. But could not finish and said, laughing:  
-The script sucks! None of this happens in real life, my goodness! A guy will fall in love with the kidnaps and rapes?  
Takato lighted a cigarette, talking to gravity  
-After she complains that like things like urban legends, conspiracy theories, secret societies and criticizes the horror DVDs I like to see.  
Akihito just concluded:  
-Each with its bad taste.  
* The literal meaning of fujoshi, term for the genre yaoi fan girls, is "bad girl"  
** otaku is a term used for people fans of anime and manga, Japanese popular culture products.

**Author's Note:**

> Akihito ignores that his life will change completely.After the photos didn't appear in the media, he talks to his friend Yamazaki a man who works as a policeman and knows many things about his life.


End file.
